Grand Day Out
DRX presents: A Grand Day Out Background Edit Designed as a training mission for the new PS4 commanders by JT442, A Grand Day Out was an instant hit for those new to exploring. It showcases some of the best sites and introduces E:D lore to the new starter. It covered such topics as asteroid bases, Thargoid Probes, Barnacles, Guardians, locked sectors, and much more. About Edit Waypoint 1: Start: Omicron Ursae Majoris Assemble here outside Asimov Dock. This system has been the launch-point for several DRX missions. Meeting here will allow you to wing-up and group together before setting off into the darkness. Waypoint 2: Merope 2A on the plains just outside Alcazar's Hope. (Alcazars Hope is a well equipped base, 30 km from a dual Barnacle site - one destroyed, one 'alive', and is patrolled by a Faragut class capital ship. The plains outside Alcazar's Hope are ideal for surface racing with SRV's. - A possible race from Alcazar's Hope to the barnacle site may be on the cards. This should be your destination for the first day or two of travel. Waypoint 3: Betelgeuse. A Red Supergiant with a particularly interesting landable second planet... Stunning photo opportunities. Waypoint 4: HIP 23759 (The risky part) - It is difficult to reach due to the expanse of locked systems, BUT is possible even with a 22LY range. There is an asteroid base in this system - refuel and repair. The Witch Head Nebula is the gateway to Orion Waypoint 5: PMD2009 48. The Orion Nebula Tourist Centre Asteroid base in the heart of the Orion Nebula. The string of stars extending out of the nebula are an artifact of the multiple (inaccurate) references from actual star charts. One week has been set to explore this amazing part of the galaxy Waypoint 6: Trapezium Sector CB-W C2-4 - Messier 78 The most visually stunning part of the galaxy. Look towards Barnard’s Loop, the Orion Nebula and the galactic plane. Waypoint 7 Return to Witch head. You are advised to dock once more at the Witch Head Science Centre, but be aware that you may not be able to plot a route direct to Waypoint 8. If that is the case, we advise you route to HIP 22588 (Waypoint 7A) and then plot to Waypoint 8. Waypoint 8: Synuefe TP-F B44-0 CD 1 Lat: 31.97 Long: -100.16 Twin ruins sites. The Guardians are an extinct advanced and space-faring race of humanoids. These ruins have been in existence for millions of years. Waypoint 9: Back to the bubble ITINERARY: WP1: Start: Omicron Ursae Majoris Asimov Dock Saturday 15 July 3303 20.00 UTC (game time) ' ' Waypoint 2: Merope 2A Alcazar’s Hope Sunday 16th July 3303 Waypoint 3: Betelgeuse. Wednesday 19th July 3303 Waypoint 4: HIP 23759 Saturday 22nd July 3303 Waypoint 5: PMD2009 48. Saturday 29th July 3303 Waypoint 6: Trapezium Sector CB-W C2-4 - Messier 78 Wednesday 2nd August 3303 Waypoint 7: HIP 23759 Waypoint 7A HIP 22588 Saturday 5th August 3303 Waypoint 8: Synuefe TP-F B44-0 CD 1 Lat: 31.97 Long: -100.16 Saturday 12th August 3303 Waypoint 9: Back to the bubble At your own pace. Category:Community Expeditions